


Wildfire

by ScarlettWind96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Death, How It COULD Have Ended, Madness, Oneshot, POV Brienne of Tarth, Prophecy, Queen Cersei Lannister, Valonqar Prophecy, kingslayer, mad queen, oathbreaker, queenslayer, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWind96/pseuds/ScarlettWind96
Summary: She had never seen Wildfire, but she could swear it was the same green that burned into the Queen's eyes...





	Wildfire

 

* * *

 

She had never seen Wildfire, but she'd been told its color was green, a very bright piercing green.  
She had never seen it but she could swear it was the same green that burned into the Queen's eyes.  
Thick black blood dripped down her blade right onto the smooth marble floor but it did not matter for she was taking the steps one by one up to that accursed metal chair.  
The patterns the blood was leaving behind told an ancient tale of history repering itself.  
Many have died and many more will.

  
   
_**Burn 'em all! Burn them in their homes! Burn them in their beds!**_

 

Baelor was no more, he told her that...told her about the madness.  
The Sept and the people were naught but cinder now and she could hear the terrified screams of dead and living alike in the cold biting wind as chills went down her spine. Now he was gone too.  
She paused, looking once again in the deep green void that once were eyes full of wild rage and hatred and she thought that maybe, just maybe, her twin felt the same coat of dread descending on him as he was about to stab the Mad King in the back.  
Half a million he said he saved, the population of King's Landing and well, she thought she did just the same without even sullying her honor.  
She broke no oath after all.

 

A pale hand was dangling from one of the steps as the last drops of blood spilled out of the cooling body of the dead Queen, while her crown bounced loudly down the stairs. Resilient she was...

"Burn them" she said, "they do not matter, no one does! I'm the Queen now, who will not follow shall be wiped out! Purged just like this city will be!"  
  
The Queen's death had been a messy affair: she stabbed her but the sovereign was clinging to life with all her might; Cersei's hands clutched her assaulter's throat and pale blond hair, staining them in red.  
Blood was pouring out her abdomen and mouth but she did not give up. The Lady knight had to put her out of misery and so drawn the steel out of her flesh with a nauseating sound just to bring her hands to the frail white neck of the other woman, chocking the remaining shatters of life out of her frail form.  
The fire went progressively dim like an ember in her eyes until light died and naught but a void was left.  
Her thin body went limp in her arms and with a last effort, the Lioness marked the knight's cheek with a smear of burning dark blood.

  
  
With a sad smile gracing her features she resumed her climb carefull to districate herself from the countless swords invading the path.  
Once she reached the top she just turned around to face the entire room and sat on the Throne with her sword placed in front of her.  
A new stream of blood born from her blade now mingling with the others, marking the same path she just walked.  
And as Jaime did before her, Brienne of Tarth readied herself to wait and see who would be the next contestant in this sickening game.

Jaime... now just a hollow shell of the man he was, lifless beside his sister. He died in Brienne's arms...  
  
  
"Cersei of House Lannister, First of Her Name, the once Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms lays now at my feet. Can thou claim to be more worthy ?"  
  
And as she uttered those words, sat on the Iron Throne the warrior understood the feelings the Kingslayer felt and she thought that, after all, sometimes it was worth breaking oaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this brief oneshot :)


End file.
